Sensor bearings are usually equipped with sensors for measuring various physical quantities, such as angular position, temperature and stresses, among others. The sensors are connected by cables to a data processing device located outside the bearing. The installation of these cables, and of these electronic components more generally, must be carried out in such a way as to prevent failures throughout the whole lifetime of the equipment, including assembly, use, dismantling, handling, transport, etc. These requirements for robustness must also be met in hostile environments, notably in the presence of high temperatures or oils. Monitoring and checks conducted on sensor bearings increase the risk of failure of the sensors and connectors due to handling, transport and mechanical stresses, notably tensile stresses on the cables.
These stresses have hitherto been managed by introducing additional interfaces on mechanical components, by placing the sensors or electronic components on parts other than the bearings, by using indirect measurements of the physical quantities required, or by accepting a high risk of damage and providing for the replacement of some components.